


Come in un film horror di America

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eroe mancato [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: America ormai è un giovane uomo, ma non vuole rinunciare al solito giro per Halloween. E se non fosse una saggia scelta?"Scritta per il contest Calling All the Monsters indetto dalla pagina facebook Axis Powers Hetalia - Italian Fans. Link: https://www.facebook.com/axispowerhetalia.it/posts/1644096652298732.Scritta sentendo: Calling all the monsters – China Anne McClain.Numero parole: 1512.Personaggi: Russia, America, Inghilterra.Pacchetto 5: 5. Jack O’LanternPersonaggio A durante ‘’Dolcetto o Scherzetto’’ è perseguitato da Personaggio B, travestito da Jack O’Lantern. Ma sarà veramente solo un travestimento?





	Come in un film horror di America

Come in un film horror di America

 

Il ticchettio dell’orologio della cucina risuonava anche nel salone della grande villa di America e la luce della luna filtrava dalla grande finestra, illuminando il salotto.

“Tu aspettami qui, Mr. Tonny, tornerò questa sera” disse America. Adagiò il suo peluche grigio a forma di alieno sul divano, la sua figura muscolosa si rifletteva nei suoi occhi rossi. Si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e si raddrizzò i finti canini da vampiro che indossava. Raggiunse la porta di casa, controllò che le luci fossero spente e uscì, chiudendo la porta con diverse mandate.

“Non m’interessa se tutti dicono che alla mia età non si può più fare il giro di ‘Dolcetto e scherzetto’. Lo farò lo stesso e mi divertirò anche” disse. Serrò un pugno e annuì, all’altro braccio aveva appesa una zucca di plastica vuota grazie a un nastrino nero.

Avanzò lungo le strade, le serrande dei negozi erano abbassate e il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso. Il mantello nero del suo costume gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle massicce.

America sorrise e risalì la scalinata della prima casa e bussò un paio di volte, udì dei fruscii provenire da dietro la porta. Sbadigliò e incrociò le braccia al petto, la porta si aprì e America poté vedere una vecchina, con la schiena ingobbita, raddrizzarsi degli occhiali dalle lenti spesse e porgergli una caramella con la mano rugosa e tremante.

“La ringrazio molto” disse America, prendendo la caramella.

“S-sei davvero… alto…” mormorò l’anziana con voce rauca.

“Bevo molto latte e mangio tantissimi cheeseburger” rispose America.

“Quella robaccia” borbottò la vecchietta, scosse la testa e rientrò in casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

America mise la caramella dentro il proprio contenitore e si allontanò, vide un’ombra di sfuggita con la coda dell’occhio. Batté le palpebre e guardò in quella direzione, c’era una figura nascosta dietro l’angolo di un negozio chiuso.

< Un altro che sta facendo il giro o un ladro? > si chiese America, accelerò il passo fino alla casa successiva. Bussò alla porta, dall’interno provenivano suoni di trombette, urla e un brusio indistinto di voci e melodie.

Un giovane uomo, con una testa di zombie finta adagiata sulla spalla, aprì. Era intento a ridere, le sue pupille erano dilatate, le gote in fiamme e aveva segni di rossetto sul mento, rovesciò una ciotolina di caramelle dentro il contenitore di America.

“Tutti devono divertirsi!” gridò. La testa di zombie aveva la pelle bluastra, una parte del viso era squarciata e lasciava vedere un occhio giallo luminoso.

“Oh, yes!” gli fece eco America, mentre l’altro richiudeva la porta.

America si diresse verso l’altra casa, udì dei passi ovattati e si voltò.

Lo stesso uomo di prima si era avvicinato, lo fissava con le orbite vuote della zucca che indossava sul capo, aveva una pesante sciarpa al collo, nonostante avesse un pesante mantello sulle spalle tenuto fermo con una spilla d’oro circolare.

< Non ho mai visto un Jack O’Lantern con un’armatura e quella sembra provenire veramente da un museo. Che sia un patito di _cosplay_? Non può essere Giappone, però, per quanto possa essere timido, non si travestirebbe in quel modo e non sembrerebbe uno _stalker_ >.

La luce della luna illuminava la figura di America che, casa dopo casa, si voltava per notare che la figura silenziosa continuava a seguirlo.

America risalì i gradini di marmo di un’ennesima casa, su ognuno di essi era appoggiata una zucca intagliata, ciascuna dalla forma diversa, alcune erano allungate, altre rappresentavano bocche dai denti aguzzi, altre ancora con degli intagli a forma di ragni al posto degli occhi, la maggior parte tendevano a una forma sferica ed erano di un arancione acceso.

La padrona di casa, una donna corpulenta, aprì la porta.

Dal soffitto alle sue spalle scendevano dei fili, a cui erano attaccati dei piccoli testi di plastica verde-acqua, la lampadina al loro interno gli faceva splendere le orbite vuote degli occhi di un giallo acceso.

“Che bravo ragazzo, fai il giro invece di demolire case e comportarti da teppistello. Bravo così” disse la donna. Mise una manciata di caramelle gommose ricoperte di zucchero insieme agli altri dolci di America.

“La ringrazio signora” disse America. Le gengive gli dolevano e, quando la donna richiuse la porta, si sfilò i denti finti da vampiro e li mise in tasca.

< Questi li tolgo per un po’. Non posso preoccuparmi anche di loro, già sono in ansia perché quel ‘tipo’ continua a seguirmi. Beh, se mi vuole rapinare, ha sbagliato persona. Io sono una cintura nera di karate > pensò, raggiungendo la casa successiva.

Un uomo di mezza età aprì la porta e squadrò America, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Non pensi di essere troppo vecchio per girare ancora in maschera?” gli domandò.

America gli porse la sua zucca di plastica.

“Dolcetto o scherzetto?” chiese.

“Bah” borbottò l’uomo. Con una mano si portò una pipa alla bocca, con l’altra fece finire una caramella alla menta in mezzo agli altri dolci di America e richiuse pesantemente la porta.

America scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il suo mantello nero e passò oltre uno scheletro con una falce in mano.

< Non la smette proprio di seguirmi! Che sia Inghilterra travestito che desidera farmi spaventare come ogni anno? > si domandò. Raggiunse l’ultima casa del quartiere, risalì i gradini di legno che portavano all’ingresso, cigolavano e puzzavano di marcio.

America bussò.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio, America rabbrividì, udì dei passi alle sue spalle farsi sempre più vicini.

“C’è nessuno?” chiese America, guardò all’interno della casa, vedeva solo oscurità. Due mani gelide lo spinsero con forza da dietro, America cadde sul pavimento polveroso della casa e la porta si richiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle.

“ _Ehy_ , che scherzi sono questi?!” si lamentò America, alzandosi in piedi. Metà del contenuto della sua zucca di plastica si era rovesciato sul pavimento.

“Se non vuoi gli scherzi, desideri diventare un dolcetto?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò, la testa di zucca della figura che lo stava seguendo, ora davanti a lui, prese fuoco rischiarando l’ambiente.

America saltò all’indietro, rabbrividendo.

“Inghilterra, adesso basta!” si lamentò.

Jack O’Lantern si sfilò la testa di zucca, che iniziò a levitare intorno a loro, illuminandoli di riflessi aranciati.

America riconobbe la figura di Russia, il suo viso illuminato dai giochi di ombre dovuti alle fiamme.

“Ciao” salutò Russia con un tono amichevole.

America indietreggiò, il suo viso era diventato bluastro. La sciarpa di Russia gli immobilizzò i polsi.

“Così tu pensi di essere un eroe?” domandò Russia con tono gentile. Un alone nero avvolgeva il suo corpo e dei filamenti d’oscurità si dipanavano dalla sua pelle pallida.

Raggiunse America, intento a divincolarsi, con una testata.

America gemette mentre del sangue iniziava a colargli dal naso, il nastrino della sua zucca di plastica si staccò e questa cadde rumorosamente a terra, ci fu l’eco del rumore sordo, mentre le ultime caramelle si sparpagliavano sul pavimento ricoperto di polvere.

Russia lo colpì con un’altra testata, questa volta al mento, il labbro di America si spaccò, mentre il sangue denso sgorgava ricoprendogli la bocca.

“Ru-Russia? Perché stai facendo tutto questo?” chiese America con voce rauca, rabbrividendo sempre più forte. Il sangue gli aveva macchiato i denti lattei.

“È divertente, come in tutto questo tempo tu non abbia mai compreso la mia vera natura. Eppure lo sai che Inghilterra mi teme ed è lui ad aver inventato Halloween. Ha cercato di utilizzare la sua sciocca magia per scacciarmi” spiegò Russia. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, che brillavano di una luce argentea.

“I-io non capisco…” esalò America.

“Mai sentito parlare di Jack O’lantern? Lo spirito del male che questa festa cerca di allontanare. L’uomo che per raggiungere l’immortalità ha venduto la sua anima al diavolo e ci ha fatto un patto? In cambio della sua salvezza, conduce in pasto ai demoni le anime di altri” spiegò Russia.

< Vu-vuole la mia anima? > si chiese America.

Russia estrasse un pesante spadone di metallo dalla cintola.

America scattò di lato, mise le mani sopra le fiamme della zucca, si ustionò la pelle e il giovane ululò di dolore, ma la sciarpa di Russia si ritirò.

America si mise a correre, mentre l’altro con un fendente cercò di mozzargli il capo, tagliandogli di netto una ciocca di capelli. Boccheggiando e ansimando, America raggiunse la finestra e balzò, la infranse e cadde pesantemente al suolo. Si rialzò, sentendo i passi dell’altro avvicinarsi, si mise a correre, ondeggiava, il sangue scendeva dalle ferite che si erano aperte sul suo corpo, dovute ai pezzi di vetro che si erano conficcati nella sua pelle. Le lacrime rigavano il viso di America.

< Giuro che non farò mai più il giorno per Halloween da solo > pensò America. Svoltò l’angolo e crollò pesantemente a terra, privo di sensi.

“America!” urlò Inghilterra, riconoscendolo. Lo prese tra le braccia e lo scosse, adagiandolo contro il proprio petto.

America socchiuse gli occhi lentamente.

“S-sono stato… come gli eroi dei film horror…” esalò, perdendo nuovamente conoscenza.

“Ti porto subito in ospedale” disse Inghilterra, raggiungendo la propria macchina d’epoca.

 


End file.
